La reconversion du patron
by princessecaca
Summary: Fin de la saison 4, Mathieu meurt. Le patron se retrouve libre, il en profite pour changer de vie. Mais parviendra-t-il à tout reprendre de zéro ? Quitte à nier ce qu'il a toujours été ?


Coucou ! Me revoilà après près d'un an d'absence (!)

Et oui, c'était l'année du bac et, l'élève sérieuse que j'étais a tout fait pour l'obtenir. C'est chose faite et je reviens avec cette petite histoire, un OS ou une fanfiction ? À vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite.

Sinon, autant vous prévenir maintenant, c'est très loin de ce que j'avais l'habitude d'écrire, j'ai quand même pas pu m'empêcher de caser quelques blagues à la con. C'est assez cucul la praline, je sais mais gros spoiler sur ma vie, il se pourrait que je sois amoureuse (je conçois qu'on s'en fout pas mal mais ceci explique cela), j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de "mignon". MAAAAAAAAAAAAIS, je reviendrais sans doute bientôt avec un truc bien what the fuck comme je sais le faire héhé.

 **Disclaimer** **: Ni Salut Les Geeks, ni Mathieu Sommet, ni le patron ne m'appartiennent.  
**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Voilà que j'étais enfin libre ! J'avais enfin mon propre corps et je pouvais en disposer comme bon me semble - si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… pour ma part, je sais quelle était la raison de mes problème, c'était tout simplement Mathieu. Vous savez, j'ai pendant longtemps été une partie de lui, qu'il laissait souvent se révéler, certes mais j'ai toujours voulu plus. Pourquoi il me montrait simplement comme un sombre pervers sans sentiment ? Je saisissais enfin cette opportunité, j'étais moi. Plus lui. Je comptais en profiter. Cela commencerait par être autre chose que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de nommer « le patron ».

Aujourd'hui, je prends enfin mon envole, c'était décidé. Sa mort m'avait tout de même fait le plus beau des cadeaux : c'était le début de la propre existence. Pour cela, il me fallait changer radicalement. J'étais un homme nouveau, j'avais de nouveaux vêtements, qui me vont bien mieux que mon costard noir informe. Et le comble, c'est que moi, qui avait toujours pensé qu'à n… à ni… - - bon, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer comme autrefois, moi qui ne pensais qu'au sexe à ce moment-là, j'avais envie de quelque chose de radicalement nouveau. Le changement, c'est maintenant ! Comme dirait l'autre. J'avais envie de rencontrer une personne, une femme de préférence, bien que je ne sois pas du tout fermé à d'autres possibilités, pour construire quelque chose de solide. Une relation sérieuse en somme ! C'est ainsi que je parti en quête d'une conquête.

Et c'est à cet instant que je l'ai vu, elle était magnifique ! De beaux cheveux blonds et longs, des yeux verts à tomber et une bouche rose et pulpeuse qui réveillait en moi des désirs dignes de l'ancienne vie que j'essayais d'oublier. Je l'ai invité à boire un verre car il paraît que pour plaire aux femmes, il faut être serviable avec elles. Je pris le temps de discuter avec elle, elle était sympathique et très intéressante. C'est fou ! Pendant toutes ses années, je me suis privé d'une chose importante, la sociabilité. Et puis, après quelques heures, elle m'a ramené chez elle. Je voyais flou à cause de la quantité d'alcool que je venais d'ingurgité, j'espérais au moins pouvoir dormir avant de continuer à faire connaissance – en toute amitié avec elle le lendemain. Mais elle, ne l'a pas entendu de cette façon. Elle s'allongea sur la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce en me faisant "viens!" de la main. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool et ne sachant plus ce que je voulais, je m'exécutai. Elle jouait avec ses bretelles de débardeur, je dois avouer que c'était très excitant. Elle me sourit. Son sourire était si beau, que la seule chose que je pu faire était l'enlacer. Soudain, elle me retira mon t-shirt et se mit à me lécher le torse tout en retirant son propre débardeur. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je voulais changer de vie, ce n'était pas pour retomber dans le vice dès le premier jour ! Malgré tout, j'en avais envie tout autant qu'elle, maintenant.

Très rapidement, on se retrouva tous les deux complétement nus. Je m'allongeai sur la jeune femme – Audrey, son prénom était Audrey. Après deux bonnes heures et à bout de souffle, je me relevai. Je la regardais, elle était encore plus belle que lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Elle se redressa à son tour, en remettant son débardeur, elle me dit que je pouvais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Que je pouvais rester pour la nuit. Je voulais rester pour la vie.

Malheureusement, Audrey me mit à la porte dès le lendemain. Est-ce que c'est la monnaie de ma pièce pour mettre comportais ainsi avec les femmes pendant de nombreuses années ? Sûrement. Je pensais alors à mon avenir, qui était incertain. J'allais sans doute tomber dans l'alcoolisme, faire de mauvaises fréquentations. Après plusieurs jours d'errance, j'ai fait la connaissance de Georgette.

Georgette n'est pas le genre de femme à laquelle on s'attache dans un premier temps. Elle est vraiment disgracieuse ! – mon ancien moi, l'aurait qualifié de « boudin ». Mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à voir au-delà des apparences et c'est vraiment une femme très bien, au fond. Ensemble, on a acheté une petite maison à la campagne, c'est le lieu idéal pour fonder une famille et s'épanouir pleinement. J'espère qu'on aura une famille nombreuse, avec Georgette. Je lui ai fait ma demande en mariage après cinq mois de relation, je sais que c'est très tôt. Mais je sais que c'est la bonne personne pour moi, la seule et l'unique.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire des critiques. Bonnes ou mauvaises du moment que c'est fondé.


End file.
